


praise

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterstory Events, Freetime Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make me a legend." The boy looks at him questionably. </p><p>A legend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	praise

"Hinata-kun..."

The mechanical sound of beeping continues on at a steady pace. A brown haired boy is sitting in a room of no colour. White walls, white tiles, white everything. Even the other boy's hair was white. His skin was so sickenly pale it was almost white. The lanky, sickly boy is staring out the window devoid of emotion.

"...as you know, today may be my last day."

The other boy clenches his hands into fists. Then tighter fists. He was clenching so hard, he thought he might've dug his nails into his skin and bled. "...yeah." His voice is strained, disgusting and just so out of place in this terribly white place. "Then, Hinata-kun, what will you do?"  
What will I do, the boy asks himself. He'd spent a lot of his time visiting and amusing the bedridden boy, but his lifespan was only so long. "I don't know." What else could he do - there wasn't much more he dedicated his life to. Maybe he'd settle down and have a family, a stable job... a very 'normal' lifestyle in this world.

"Just as I thought," the boy responds hoarsely. _He sounds so sick._ Or more, he sounded like death itself.

"Will you remember me?"

"Hm?"

"Will you remember me, Hinata-kun?"

Yes, was most likely the most plausible answer. However, life was only just one mere existence in the entire world. In fact, you weren't even dust compared to the universe - you didn't matter. Nobody mattered. Not the homeless, the celebrities or the moon. "It depends. How can I remember you?"  
The sickly boy slowly turns his head - just barely. It was more like he nudged his head over an inch.

"How?", he asks.

"Yeah. I might forget you, so how can I remember?"

He hums softly. The room goes silent, excepting the beeping noise. "Make me a legend." The boy looks at him questionably. _A legend?_

"Will you tell stories about me?" _Sure._

"Will you sing songs about me?" _If I can make one up, I guess so._

"Will you raise statues of me?" _I'll see about the funding for that._

"Will you praise me?" _Of course._

The boy smiles faintly. In fact, did he smile at all? "And lastly..."

"...will you always love... no."

He shakes his head. "Nevermind."

 

 

A day later, the beep is only one long, extended beep. There's no inbetween, no small details inbetween the annoying sound.  
When silence except for the beep occurs, the boy only speaks one line he will never say again.

"Obviously, Komaeda."

"I'll always love you."

The silence continues (save for the beeping), and the boy will never go back to _that_ dreaded room - _that_ dreaded building ever again.


End file.
